


I will rise despite you

by disaster_top



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin has a heart, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, He basically adopts Kim, Homophobia, Jedi Kimberly Hart, Movie: Star Wars: A New Hope, Tommy is a clone, Trini is a scavenger of sorts, she helps Han with stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: It had all happened so quickly. Nothing had suggested that it would end up like this...And yet here she was, alone in the eye of the storm.---------------Or, Kim was a Padawan when Order 66 was carried out and things pick up from there.
Relationships: (past) Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Kudos: 18





	1. The end of an era

It had all happened so quickly. Nothing had suggested that it would end up like this...

And yet here she was, alone in the eye of the storm.

The sounds of blasters and screams rang through the Jedi temple as Kim checked for survivors. She ran through the halls of the temple, lightsaber out as clones turned against the people that they were supposedly protecting. Bodies were piled on the floor and bloodstains were present on the walls and the ground as more and more Jedis were shot dead.

Kim could not see past the smoke that was coming from the room where she had last seen her master. She knew that it was hopeless to believe that he had survived, even Yoda had succumbed to the clones if the Chancellors words were anything to go by.

She made her way towards one of the rooms that had been left untouched by the clones.

For now at least.

Kim was quick to inspect the room, seeing only a handful of kids. “Commander Kimberly? What is happening?”

Kim looked down at the child who had spoken. She kneeled down to his level, placing a hand on his shoulder and said in what she hoped was a calm, even tone. “The Jedi temple has been compromised, you need to get out of here now or they will kill all of you.”

“Who?”

“The clones, now let’s go I have ships waiting outside…” Kim insisted.

Another child spoke up. “But aren’t the clones on our side?” Kim shook her head sadly. “Not anymore, stay here, keep quiet then we’ll try to find a way out-”

A bang caused her to jump and turn towards the sliding doors that had been forced open. Kim held her lightsaber in front of her, shielding the kids with her body as the intruder entered.

The intruder turned out to be Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan...Former padawan…

Kim spoke up. “Commander Skywalker, what is happening out there?” Anakin glared at her, his gaze filled with hatred...And she could feel it, all that pain and anger caused her vision to blur for a moment.

“...Who are you? You are not a Jedi…” He sneered, looking her over.

Kim inclined her head. “I am Master Zordon's padawan, Commander Kimberly.”

Anakin's eyes squinted. “Kimberly? The Atoan child that was taken from the Kaminoans?” Kim nodded, she didn’t remember any part of her life before she turned eight. Yoda had told her where she came from and her name but never more than that…

“Why are you here? I thought you were deployed on Naboo…” Anakin glanced at her lightsaber, intrigued. Kim looked down at her lightsaber, it was true that having a grey lightsaber was rare.

The only person that had the same was Master Sinube...And he had been dead for quite some time.

Anakin turned his gaze towards the kids hiding behind Kim. “Are all the younglings here?” Kim nodded hesitantly. “What will be done about the clones?” She asked, glancing back at the closed door.

Anakin shook his head, an angry expression on his face. “All the Jedis will be killed...The Jedis have betrayed the Republic.” 

“What?!!” Kim stared at him, dumbfounded.

The Jedis were traitors. They had betrayed the Republic?

“Why?”

Anakin shut his eyes, his teeth grit together. “Power...They were all tempted by the dark side and now they have attacked the Chancellor, which is an unforgivable crime.”

Kim stared at the ground, eyes brimming with tears. Her master, Master Yoda, Master Windu had all betrayed them. For power?

Anakin watched as the young Padawan before him tried to hold back her tears, she was peculiar and reminded him of himself. The uncaged emotions that she possessed, that Jedis needed to push back, they showed clearly on her face

“You are the Padawan that was going to go through the Knighthood trials this lunar cycle, right?” He asked quietly, Kim nodded solemnly, whipping her eyes with her sleeve. “You can come with me to escort the Chancellor away...It is not safe here.” Kim paused, looking back at the group of kids. “What about the children?”

Anakin cast a glance at the younglings that were standing behind Kim. “I’ll send clones to escort them out of the Jedi temple safely.” He lied. The clones were ordered to kill all the Jedis, and that included the younglings.

Kim nodded, she turned towards the children, a sad smile present on her face. “May the force be with you all." A few of the kids stepped forward and offered her tight hugs before she was forced to leave. “May the force be with you as well Commander Kimberly!”

Anakin didn’t wait and immediately exited the room, Kim hot on his heels. “Have you heard from Master Zordon?” Kim asked Anakin, the man shook his head. “He was killed. The clones got him.” Kim looked at the ground. What had she expected?

Anakin halted as the door to the Chancellor's room opened for them. Both pulled out their lightsaber as they took in the scene before them.

The Chancellor was on the floor near the window overlooking the city, which currently had no glass to protect him from a long drop to the ground. Mace Windu was standing over him, lightsaber drawn as he protected himself from the barrage of lightning coming from Palpatine's hands.

“Anakin! Help me, please!” The Chancellor wailed pitifully.

Kim stepped forward, turning her lightsaber towards Windu. Palpatine marveled at the abnormal color of her lightsaber before resuming his charade. “Please help me, the Jedis are trying to overthrow the Republic-”

“Don’t listen to him!” The strain could be heard in Windu's voice as he pushed the lightning back at Palpatine. “Why are you attacking the Chancellor Master Windu? He is innocent!” Kim exclaimed

“What are you talking about? He’s the Sith Lord we have been searching for! Kill him!” Kim narrowed her eyes. “I thought Jedis weren’t supposed to kill?”

Kim threw herself between the Chancellor and Windu. In retrospect that probably wasn’t the best idea as she was hit with the lightning for a few seconds before Palpatine stopped the barrage of sparks but it was too late and Kim felt like her back had been set on fire.

“You fool! What are you doing? You would oppose the Jedi Order for a Sith?!” Kim grit her teeth as she pushed back against Windu’s lightsaber. The older Jedi snarled. “You were the most promising padawan, Zordon and Yoda trained you every day since you came here! And this is how you repay them? You were going to be a Jedi for crying out loud! You were going to be one of us!” Kim screamed as she put all her strength into pushing Windu. Anakin stepped in as Kim successfully threw Windu against the floor.

Anakin leveled a stern glare at the Jedi, his lightsaber was pointed down at him threateningly. “Mace Windu, you and the Jedi order are traitors to the Republic. You will be put on trial for your crimes.”

Windu looked at Kim before turning his gaze towards Anakin. “You should feel ashamed of what you have done Skywalker. Turning such a young and promising mind to the dark side. You’re better than this Skywalker. Obi-Wan expected more from you-” Before Anakin could react, Palpatine aimed another barrage of lightning at Windu, pushing him off the tower and towards the ground below.

Kim watched silently as one of the strongest Jedis in existence plummeted to his death. She felt a hand on her shoulder. “You did not have a choice, he was going to kill me.” Kim turned towards the Chancellor, conflict clear on her face. “It is not the Jedi way...He should have gotten a fair trial.”

Palpatine turned towards Anakin, the former padawan fell to his knees in defeat. “What have we done?” Kim held her head in disbelief. “We killed a Master…” Palpatine shook his head. “He was going to kill me-”

Kim turned towards him in anger. “But you’re a Sith! He’s dead because of you! All this happened because of you!” Palpatine laughed. “You are wrong Kimberly, you see, you were the one who intervened. If you hadn’t stopped his lightsaber, dear Mace would still be alive.”

Kim looked at Anakin solemnly. “What now? With the Jedis gone, who’ll protect the Republic?” The Chancellor cleared his throat. “The Republic has failed, it is time that a new regime takes its place.” Kim paused in thought, mulling over the consequences of her actions. “And which one is that?”

“The Empire.”

Kim remained silent. It was true that the Republic clearly was not a sustainable political system. But how was an Empire better? 

Palpatine spoke to Kim. “Tell me, Kimberly, have you ever had anything taken from you?" Kim nodded, not sure what the Chancellor was trying to say. “I am willing to give you a way to stop that from happening. Stand by Anakin and I, rule the Empire by our side, help us protect what matters most.”

Kim turned her gaze towards Palpatine. “I will gain the power to protect those I love?” She asked.

Palpatine nodded. “Only the power of the Sith is enough to achieve that. Are you willing to rule with me? To become my apprentice? You have already contributed to the death of a Jedi, they won’t ever accept you as one of theirs again.” Kim nodded, she had nothing left anyways, her master was dead, the Jedi Order had fallen and she had killed a Jedi Master.

She kneeled down in front of the Chancellor, as did Anakin. Palpatine nodded, a smile gracing his wrinkled face

“Rise, Lord Vader…”

Anakin stood, Kim remained in a kneeling position.

Palpatine looked down at Kim, barely containing his excitement at having not one but two potential powerhouses. “If you accept your new name, then you shall be reborn as a Sith Lord...Do you accept it?”

Kim nodded solemnly.

“Then rise, Lord Hart and from now on, you will stand by my side with Vader and protect the Galaxy from any threats.”

And that was when Kim’s life ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure begins.
> 
> I've been a little obsessed with the idea of Jedi!Kim so this randomly spawned into existence because of that.  
> If you have any suggestions leave a comment.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini looked up as one of the highest-ranked commanders of the Empire pulled off their hood to smile down at her apologetically.
> 
> So, Lord Hart was a tall, hot, Female...
> 
> She owed Zack five credits.

Trini watched as Imperial forces marched through the town. Tatooine was such an insignificant planet that Trini was honestly surprised the Empire even bothered to visit it.

Stormtroopers marched through the streets, guns on display as if daring people to attack them. Trini glared at them, why did they have to appear everywhere and disrupt everything?

“Yo Crazy girl! Wanna go to the pit?”

Trini turned towards Zack, sighing. “Taylor, the streets are kind of full. I’m not going to risk it.” Zack laughed mockingly. “Whatever sounds like someone is scared.”

Trini scoffed. “Fine, but if we get arrested, I’m blaming you.” Zack clutched his shirt dramatically. “Oh Trini, you say the sweetest things.”

“Shut up idiot.”

Zack rushed towards the front door, pulling it open. “Catch me if you can Tiny!”

Trini smirked before taking off after him. She tried to stay to the side, avoiding the mass of stormtroopers, but while turning down a street corner, she collided with one of the stormtroopers, effectively sending her to the floor.

“Hey, you! Get out of the way!” The clone she had run into yelled angrily.

Trini snarled at the clone as they gripped her arm tightly, attempting to push her against the wall of a building. “Let me go and I’ll get out of the way!”

“Silence!”

Trini gulped as she was dragged towards two important-looking people leading the march. “Lord Vader, Lord Hart, this mongrel was attempting to halt our progress. What shall we do with her?” Trini’s eyes widened. Vader and Hart, the emperor's right-hand men, were here? on Tatooine?

She was so dead.

The shorter figure sighed deeply, in an almost childlike manner. “TO-7834, are you sure that is what she was attempting to do?”

The stormtrooper nodded. “Affirmative, she threw herself in our path.”

“I did not…” Trini began

Lord Hart stepped forward. “Is that so? Let’s see. What really happened then?” Trini stared into a pair of brown eyes, the only feature that was distinguishable under the hood, that now had her full attention.

“Uh...Well, I was running after my friend and while turning the corner I ran into one of your stormtroopers, I didn’t mean to I swear…” Trini tried to explain but she was positive that Hart could see the fear in her eyes.

Vader turned towards Hart and spoke, his voice was raspy and cybernetic and it sent shivers down Trini’s spine. “Is she telling the truth, Kim?”

Hart moved away from her, a smirk on their face. “It’s okay Ani, she’s innocent.” Vader gestured for the stormtrooper to leave them be. Trini was relieved when the death grip on her arm disappeared, that was going to leave a bruise soon.

“I apologize for TO-7834, she is rather quick to act…” Trini cleared her throat awkwardly when Hart kept looking at her expectantly. “It’s fine…”

Hart held Trini’s arm, placing their palm on the area where the stormtrooper had grabbed her. Trini was about to protest until she felt the pain that was coming from her arm disappear completely. “I simply healed your arm, I’m sorry this happened to you.”

Trini looked up as one of the highest-ranked commanders of the Empire pulled off their hood to smile down at her apologetically.

So, Lord Hart was a tall, hot, Female...

She owed Zack five credits.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it…” Hart placed a small pouch in her hand. “Here, for your trouble. I hope to see you again under better circumstances.”

Vader elbowed his partner, reminding her that they had come here for a reason. “I must go, have a good day,” Hart said happily, waving goodbye to Trini.

Trini was left standing there, frozen, as the troops of soldiers marched past her.

“Hey, Crazy girl! I totally thought that you were a goner-” Zack began as he approached Trini.

“Hijo de puto!”

Trini smacked Zack on the head in anger. “Dude chill. What did she give you anyway?”

“Hey!” Trini shouted as Zack took the pouch out of her hand. He opened it, pulling out a note. “Oh la la, Trini, you may have an admirer...And she gave you money.”

“Zack”

“Huh?”

“Shut up”

***-***-***

“That wasn’t a smart move Kim, and how many times have I told you not to hit on commoners?” Anakin muttered unhappily.

Kim pouted, “But she was cute…”

Anakin stressed. “Palpatine will not like this, you don’t want history repeating itself, do you?” Kim sent him a glare, saying through gritted teeth.

“We agreed that we would not bring her up Ani.” Anakin nodded, the cryptic sound of his breathing filling the empty room.

Kim ran her fingers over her lightsaber, which currently hung from the belt at her waist, and sighed, clutching her head in her hands. “I’m sorry...It’s just a sore topic.”

“I know…”

Kim patted Anakin’s shoulder, the metal felt colder under her hand. “Sorry, I just...I want to be with someone you know? Go out and explore the galaxy with them without worrying about anything.”

Anakin sighed tiredly. “Kim, if I could I would let you, but if you do the Emperor will kill you. I’ve already lost two kids...I don’t want to lose you too.”

Kim chuckled in confusion. “You won’t, your daughter is here with us, remember?” Anakin shook his head. “She hates me, I am not worthy of being her father.” Kim glared down at the floor in determination. “Then kill the Emperor, take control again and we will be free.”

Anakin paused before responding in an uncertain voice. “I...I am too old for that Kimberly,” he said sadly. “Look at me. Without this mask, I would be dead. You don’t owe the Emperor anything, you are the one who has the power to overthrow him.”

Kim chuckled mirthlessly, tapping her fingers against the wall she was leaning against. “I am not worthy anymore. After all the things I’ve done...even my lightsaber changed.” The brunette gripped her lightsaber, flicking it towards the center of the room as the blade ignited.

Anakin stared at the black color. “What does that mean?” Kim shrugged. “I don’t know, I never thought much of lightsaber colors…”

Anakin chuckled. “That was the first thing Obi-Wan taught me. I can explain it to you if you want?” Kim grinned, a part of her was happy for the distraction. “Ah yes, another lesson after two years of not being an apprentice. Sure go-ahead.”

Kim couldn’t see it, but Anakin smiled slightly under his mask. Both sat at one of the tables in the shuttle.

“So, you know all the usual colors right?” Kim rolled her eyes. “Of course, red and blue?”

Anakin nodded. “Yes, those are the most common ones because they are the perfect picture of black and white, good and evil.”

Kim huffed. “They paint a picture that shows red as evil and blue as good right?”

“Yes but that is not necessarily true. Red is usually associated with power and rage while blue is more for justice and protection. This is why Jedis commonly use blue lightsabers. When they are trained, they are repeatedly told that they must protect people and bring justice to the galaxy.” Anakin explained, hiding his amusement at how engrossed in the explanation Kim looked.

“But there have been some Jedis that possessed red lightsabers and never turned to the dark side. The red is also a symbol of passion and desire, it means that one is in touch with their emotions and has achieved a deeper understanding of themselves. But because of how volatile emotions are, more often than not, people are directed by their greed, and their love and passion can easily become burning hatred.”

Kim nodded in understanding, clapping her gloved hands together as Anakin continued. “But, as you know, there are other colors that one can possess. Green lightsabers, for instance, are only wielded by great Jedi masters who have achieved peace without battles. Yoda and Qui-Gon Jinn are the most known wielders of these lightsabers.”

Anakin continued. “Then there are the rare colors. A purple lightsaber will more often than not be owned by a Jedi who is defined by their moral ambiguity.” Kim pipped up. “Like Mace Windu?”

“Yes. Yellow is also a possible color but it is mostly used by individuals who choose to see the Force as a weapon to be used, or a shield. Orange lightsabers are usually possessed by Jedis who prefer to not use violence against others. White sabers represented the unity of the dark and light side. It is usually possessed by Jedis who are very open-minded on the Force and its uses.”

Kim raised an eyebrow, smirking. “So...Can you use the force for sex?”

Anakin chuckled. “Maybe but that is not the point. I think brown is also a possible color but it is used by Jedis who prefer using their physical strength rather than their lightsaber. You used to wield a grey one, and that represents a clear and calm mind.”

Kim chuckled. “Well, I definitely don’t have one of those anymore. But what does black mean then?”

Anakin shrugged unhelpfully. “That color shouldn’t be possible, the only recorded lightsaber with that color was Tarre Vizsla’s Darksaber, and that one was handmade and unique. The only one in existence…”

Kim examined her lightsaber closely. “So...Is this a Darksaber?”

Anakin shook his head. “No, yours does not have the sword-like edge that the Darsaber had. Your saber is most likely one of a kind. Your lightsaber shouldn’t even be able to change color. Unless there was something wrong with your Kyber crystal...”

“So what does it mean?” Kim pressed.

“It could mean self-obsession, greed or blood-lust.”

“Huh…” Kim frowned “I’m...Neither of those things. Am I?”

“Of course not, no one even knew that it was possible to have a black lightsaber. I am simply guessing.” Anakin stood up. “We must get going, Tarkin may lose his patience and kill the princess.”

Kim snickered. “Really, can I try to get the information out of her? Please?” Kim could feel Anakin’s disapproving and unimpressed stare through his mask. “Do not hit on my daughter Kim…”

“Yeah whatever, let’s go”

***-***-***

“Look, Han, I can’t go with you…” Trini said, weaving through the crowds of people to reach Zack.

“Sure you can kid, we’re going to get paid big time and get the Hutts off our asses,” Han whined.

Trini shook her head as Han Solo tried to persuade her to accompany him in bringing two passengers from one end of the galaxy to the other. “Han, I can’t…” Trini started.

“Please, kid, I need all the crew I can get…” Chewy grumbled from behind them and Han turned towards him. “That wasn’t an insult to you geez, I just need more help.” Trini sighed. “Zack already agreed, didn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Han said, grinning. Trini let out an exasperated sigh before nodding reluctantly. “Fine, I’ll go. But I expect forty percent”

Han frowned. “Forty? Kid you’re going to run me dry…”

“Thirty is my last offer.” Trini insisted, she had to make money somehow.

“Geez, okay. The things I do for…” Trini laughed as Han grumbled to himself. “I assume we’re leaving now?” Han shrugged. “Yeah, the others are already on the ship.”

Trini gestured vaguely towards the docking bay. “Is the Faulcon still up and running?” Han scoffed, gesturing towards the docking bay proudly. “Oh please, my baby still has another few decades before she collapses!”

They entered the docking bay, making their way towards the Millennium Faulcon. Han went off to speak to Jabba, who was conveniently there, while Trini entered the ship.

A tall golden droid was in a corner mumbling to a little R2 unit. An old man was sitting in the corner, speaking to a young man with dirty blond hair. She waved at them. “Hey, are you the two passengers Han mentioned?”

The old man nodded. “Yes, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi and this is my good friend Luke Skywalker.”

“Cool, I’m Trini. I’ll try to get you two to your destination safely but with Zack and Han on board I can’t promise anything.” Obi-Wan smiled at her. “Your effort is already enough, thank you.”

Suddenly, gunshots were heard from outside. Zack ran into the ship, followed closely by Han. “We were followed! Start the ship Crazy girl!”

“Don’t call me that!”

Trini raced to the cockpit. Throwing herself in the left seat, seeing Chewy already seated in the right one. “Okay, buddy, we’re going to have to take off quickly, comprende?” Chewy whined, grabbing the control wheel in front of him while Trini pressed down on the throttle. She heard the wail of the droids as they lifted off the ground and shot up towards the sky.

“Hey kid, ease up on the throttle okay? You don’t want to propel us into an asteroid.” Han yelled from behind her. Trini did so, settling her hands on the control wheel in front of her. “Everyone okay back there?”

“Sure thing Tiny!”

“Shut up, Zack!”

Trini stood out of the seat, letting Han initiate the jump to lightspeed.

As she entered the cabin, things seemed to have settled down. She gasped at seeing Luke in a corner, lightsaber drawn, defending himself from a small bot that was shooting at him.

“He’s a Jedi?” She asked, approaching the old man.

Obi-Wan shook his head. “An apprentice. I used to be part of the Jedi order...until Darth Vader…” Trini sat across from him. “Have you ever heard of a Jedi named Hart?”

Obi-Wan flinched slightly. “I haven’t heard that name in years…”

Trini perked up. “So you know her?”

“She was never known as Hart, we simply knew her as Kimberly...” Obi-Wan shook his head. “She had so much potential. But the Siths destroyed who she once was for power.”

Luke sat down next to Trini, interested in what Obi-Wan was saying. “So she used to be a Jedi?”

“Most Siths used to be Jedis. But Kimberly was still a Padawan when the great Jedi purge happened. She was young and impressionable, her master had also just been killed so Darth Vader saw this as an opportunity to rally her to the dark side of the force.” Obi-Wan finished sadly.

Luke tilted his head to the side. “Is it possible to bring her back?” Obi-Wan sighed. “She’s a smart girl, she’s most likely already realized what the Empire is doing. She’s most likely either fully embraced their ideology or is trying to leave the Empire without losing her life…”

“So we can rescue her?” Trini questioned. Zack laughed. “Wow Trini, didn’t know you were that thirsty.”

“Callate Zack!”

“Guys! We have a problem!” Han yelled from the cockpit. They all ran towards the cockpit where they could see a huge, planet shaped space station. And they were being pulled towards it. “They know we are on board, we need to hide.” 

Han snarled. “No shit! Chewy, go show them where to hide. I’ll be there in a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you have any suggestions! I appreciate them.


	3. A rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was probably the most excitement the Death Star had ever seen and Kim would be damned if she didn't top her escape off with a bang.

Kim stared down at Admiral Motti as he glared at her. The man thought that he held more power than her, but if he wasn’t working for them she would have killed him ages ago.

“Admiral, where is the princess being kept?” Kim asked, glaring down at the man. Motti looked at her with thinly veiled disgust. “We do not need your help Lord Hart, we will be able to extract the information from her…”

Kim growled. “I did not ask for your opinion Admiral Motti, now tell me, where is the princess?”

Motti gulped. “She’s in cell block D67 Mord Hart.” Kim nodded stiffly. “Thank you, inform Lord Vader that I am dealing with her...And tell Ciena Ree that I wish to see her in my room in two hours.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kim walked past him, she heard him mutter ‘Kriffing faggot’ under his breath. She was used to these kinds of insults. At least most of the crew and admirals didn’t care.

Kim arrived at cell block D, nodding towards the guards. “Tommy, you’re on break what are you doing here?”

TO-7834 gave Kim a puzzled look. “Why do you insist on calling me that?” Kim shrugged. “You are as human as I am, you deserve a name.” TO-7834 smiled thinly. “I appreciate it, Lord Hart. I assume you are here to visit a prisoner?”

“Yeah, but seriously Tommy, take a break.” TO-7834 nodded reluctantly. “Okay, thank you, Kim.”

Kim waved at TO-7834 as the clone made her way towards the elevator. Kim moved towards the control panel, she nodded towards the other stormtroopers before walking into the cell blocks. 

She pressed a button, opening the door to the cell where the princess resided. Leia was lounging atop the slab that was built into the wall of the cell. “So, finally here to kill me?” Kim gulped, it seemed that anything Leia did was unnecessarily sultry.

“Uh...No?” Leia raised an eyebrow. “Who are you?”

Kim cleared her throat. “Lord Hart-” Leia laughed in disbelief. “You are Lord Hart? But you are so young...” Kim chuckled nervously. “That’s just how I am. Can I call you Leia?”

Leia frowned, sitting up properly. “What are you here for? You look too young to be Lord Hart and you clearly aren’t here to torture me for information so what do you want?”

Kim shut the door behind her, Leia immediately ran towards her, attempting to pin Kim against the floor. Kim grabbed her wrists and shoved Leia back against the wall. “What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Leia scoffed. “It won’t be long before I am killed. And why wouldn’t I attack you? We are enemies.”

Kim grimaced slightly as Leia kicked her in the stomach. She rolled onto her back, grasping her side. “Kriff, that’s going to leave a bruise.” Leia raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you really Lord Hart?”

“Uh...Yeah”

“...Why are you here?” Kim sat up, dusting off her black tunic before pressing a hand against her aching ribs. “Well...I’m trying to find a way to get away from the Emperor. And I thought you might want in?” Leia shook her head. “And how exactly do you suppose we escape?”

“Uh...I had a plan...It relates to the ship we just took captive…”

“Okay, and do you have an actual plan? Like how you’re going to smuggle me out of the cell block, down the elevator, and inside a ship that does not even belong to you?” Kim paused. “I...Don’t know…”

Leia sighed. “If you actually attempt this, please think things through a bit more…” Kim nodded eagerly. “So you’re in?”

“Yes...I do not really have a choice.”

“Great. Expect either me or Ciena Ree to come to get you later.” Leia looked at Kim worriedly as the teen walked out of her cell, sporting a smile. Hopefully, everything would turn out okay.

***-***-***

“This is not what I meant by ‘bring me to a safe area’ Zack,” Trini grumbled, tugging the stormtrooper helmet off her head.

Zack shrugged. “Oh shavit Trin, we are in the middle of one of the Empire’s greatest weapons. There aren’t a bunch of safe places here Tiny.” Trini scoffed, turning towards Luke. “What’s the plan now pretty boy?”

Luke stared at the door blankly. “Obi-Wan said to wait here but we should go and save-”

“Yeah no. I’m going to stay here.” Han stated firmly. Trini nodded. “I’m going to have to side with Han on this one Luke.”

“But...What about the g…” Luke began.

Han scoffed, sitting down on one of the chairs in the control room. “I brought you here and that’s it. The old man said to wait here until he deactivated the tractor beam and that is all we are waiting for. I ain’t going on no suicide mission for some girl-”

“She’s a princess,” Luke added.

“A princess?”

Trini facepalmed, leave it to Han to be distracted by the idea of a rich woman. Zack elbowed her, wiggling his eyebrows. “And don’t you have a certain Sith Lord that you want to turn to the light side?”

“Shut up, Zack!”

Zack’s expression turned serious. “I’ll drop it but if you do go for her be careful.”

“I will Zack...Thanks…” The moment was interrupted by Han loudly declaring that they were going to save a princess and be rich.

***-***-***

Kim hopped from one foot to another nervously, waiting for Anakin to arrive.

“Stop it, Kim, you’re making me nervous.”

“Well, maybe you should be too!”

The lounging figure of one Ciena Ree shook with laughter. “Calm down Hart, he’ll be here...Now apparently.” Kim turned around, nearly giving herself whiplash. Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. “What is it, Kim?”

Kim rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “Well, I may have felt the presence of a certain commoner enter along with a Jedi and four others…” Anakin brought a gloved hand to the front of his helmet in exasperation.

Ciena smirked at Kim, eyebrows raised. “Ooooh, and who is this commoner you speak of?”

“I…”

“Kim met her when we went to visit Tatooine.” Anakin sighed. Ciena’s eyes widened comically. “Her? Kim fell in love with a girl from Tatooine?” Kim blushed. “I’m not in love with her. She’s just really pretty and looks really smart…”

Ciena guffawed. “Oh, this is gold. I’m willing to help you escape if you want to go with your one true love.”

“Stop it!” Kim whined, turning red in embarrassment.

Anakin sighed heavily. “We need to be careful about what we do, I already know that Obi-Wan is on board. I’ll fight him while you escape with the others.” Kim shook her head. “You’ll be stuck here Ani.”

Anakin nodded. “It is the price I am willing to pay for you to live freely.” Kim scoffed angrily. “You should know that I wouldn’t accept that as an excuse.” Ciena laughed, hopping down from the control panel and walking towards Anakin. “She got you there.”

“I am quite aware of that Ciena, please do not interrupt me.” Kim smirked, “Don’t be like that to her Ani, she was my first, remember?”

Ciena snorted as Anakin held his head in his hands. “I didn’t need to hear that Kimberly.” Ciena wrapped an arm around Kim’s shoulders. “My love, shall we meet at twilight?” Kim nodded, placing her hands on Ciena’s waist. “Of course, I cannot wait to screw your brains out against the wall of Tarkin’s office.”

Anakin took two steps towards the door before turning around and looking at Kim. “Save them if you wish, just don’t kriff each other in Tarkin’s office.”

“No promises!”

***-***-***

“This is all your fault, Zack!”

“No, it’s not!”

“Can you two shut up I’m trying to not get us caught.” Han hissed under his breath before returning to the mic as the voice of people asking what had happened filtered through it.

Trini glared at Zack before following after Luke, who had apparently managed to open one of the cells.

She looked inside and saw a woman lounging across the steel slab that had been stuck to the wall. “Who are you?”

“Who are you?”

Trini shook her head, glaring at Luke. Zack immediately cut in. “We are not starting this, hi we are a group of people who are stuck on this death ship. Somewhere along the line, we decided to rescue you. Also, he’s a Jedi and we need to find one of the Sith Lords on this ship to turn her into a good Jedi again because Trini has the hots for her.”

The woman raised an eyebrow in confusion. “I’m Leia Organa, leader of the Resistance.” Trini grimaced. “Okay, nice to meet you, I’m Trini. Have you seen a woman about yay tall, brown hair...Waves her lightsaber unnecessarily from time to time. Looks kind of dorky but in a cute way?”

Zack was about to make a comment when an explosion could be heard from the area where they had left Han and Chewie. “Guys! We have a problem!”

“Figures,” Trini muttered in annoyance, gripping the blaster that was strapped to her waist.

“They found you?” Leia hissed, leaning around the opening of her cell. “Apparently, stay back princess, and let us deal with this!” Han pushed them back against one of the creases of the wall, peering around it to shoot the stormtroopers.

Trini groaned when Leia essentially punched a hole in one of the chutes. “We can get out from there.” Han sent her a look of disbelief as Leia dove, head first, into the chute. Luke was quick to follow her down, as was Zack. Han grumbled. “Those idiots…” Trini smirked, waving at him. “See you down there Han.”

“Trini no…!”

So it seemed that the chute they had jumped down was actually a trash chute. And Trini was met with a face full of garbage as she landed.

She’d honestly had better moments.

“Nice of you to join us tiny.” Trini glared at Zack, brushing trash from her hair. “Please don’t tell me we’re stuck here.”

“Uh...We’re not stuck here…?”

Trini could feel her eye twitching but she was still trying to properly process the fact that they had essentially gotten themselves stuck in a trash chute.

***-***-***

“I hope you know how stupid this plan is.”

Kim shrugged as she tampered with the control panel. “Whatever, no one is forcing you to come with us, Ree.”

Ciena sighed dramatically. “You’re probably the only person I care about on this huge space station, I don’t really want to see you die.”

“Aw, you like me.” Kim cooed, not taking her eyes off of the control panels. Ciena smirked, “Why else would I pick you as my one night stand?”

Kim raised an eyebrow. “One night? I distinctly remember you asking for more...Specifically in the shower-”

“Okay yeah, whatever. So you’re good at eating pussy, I can’t do anything about that can I?” Ciena shrugged.

Kim laughed, exiting the control room. “Yeah well, that’ll need to stop…”

“For the hot scavenger?” Ciena asked bluntly.

Kim blushed. “You don’t even know her.” Ciena scoffed. “I know enough, you literally turn into a lovesick fool whenever you talk about her...And you barely know her!” Kim pouted. “So are you coming with me or not? I won’t force you if you don’t want to-”

Ciena sighed. “You know that I would follow your sorry ass anywhere.” Kim laughed sarcastically, turning back to the control panel. “Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Ree.” Kim suddenly froze, eyes wide.

“Kim? What is it?” Ciena asked. “I’m fine...I just felt something...Something wrong…” Kim groaned, rubbing her palm against her forehead.

***-***-***

“We are so kriffed.”

Han scoffed as they watched the group of stormtroopers guarding the Millennium Falcon. “You’re the one who wanted to stay back and find your Sith lover, this is on you,” Trini growled in annoyance. “Shut up Han!”

Leia shushed them. “Can you two keep it down? We are trying to avoid detection.” Han huffed, glaring at the back of Leia’s head.

“So, what are we hiding from?”

Trini nearly shrieked at hearing the voice coming from behind them, thankfully Zack was quick to cover her mouth, making sure that the stormtroopers hadn’t heard them.

Leia frowned at the woman who had surprised them. “I’m assuming you are Ciena Ree, correct?”

Ciena nodded, offering Leia a salute. “Hart is tying up some loose ends, she already planned a diversion for us to make our escape.” Han raised an eyebrow not trusting the woman before them one bit.

“Us? Since when are you two coming along?” Ciena stared him straight in the eye and shrugged. “We’re helping you escape, and besides, I’m sure the little one would enjoy having Kim around.” Trini blushed, snarling. “And what exactly are you to her?”

Ciena laughed. “Cool your jets shorty, we were fuck buddies but I think that’s gonna stop real soon.” Trini frowned, about to retort but the sound of a crash caused them to turn towards the source of the noise.

“Damn it, Hart,” Ciena muttered under her breath as she watched Kim stumble towards the Millennium Faulcon.

Kim glared at the team of stormtroopers that were posted near the ship. “What are you doing here? You are needed in the cells.” One stormtrooper spoke up. “But sir, Admiral Motti told us to stay here-” Kim grabbed him by the collar. “I do not give a kriff what Admiral Motti wants, you were called to check on the cells and that is where you will go, now!”

“Of course Lord Hart!” The stormtrooper nodded before signaling the others to follow him as they left the hangar. Kim walked around the entrance of the ship before waving towards Ciena when it was apparent that all the stormtroopers had left.

Ciena grumbled as she led them towards Kim. “Are you kriffing stupid Hart? You told them to go against Admiral Motti? The guy who hates you?” Kim shrugged. “He’s scared of me, he won’t try anything.”

Kim turned her gaze towards the group behind Ciena. “Where is Master Kenobi?” Luke raised his hand. “He said that he was dismantling the tractor beam.” Kim raised an eyebrow. “Is he not planning on escaping with us?”

Han stepped in. “Excuse me, us? What makes you think that we’ll let you come with us? You’re a fucking Sith or whatever.” Leia glared at Han. “As the commander of the Resistance, I insist that Lord Hart come with us.” Kim grinned sheepishly. “Guess that’s settled.”

Suddenly one of the gates near the hangar opened, revealing Obi-Wan and Darth Vader locked in a duel. Kim pushed them towards the entrance of the Millennium Faulcon. “That is your cue to go!” Luke frowned. “But Obi-Wan is in trouble! We need to help him now!

Kim grabbed Luke’s arm, shoving him towards the ship. “Master Kenobi chose his path, let him go along with it. This is the distraction we need, let’s go!” Luke shook his head fervently, trying to escape Kim’s grip.

“Skywalker! Master Kenobi is sacrificing himself so that we can have a chance to fight again, don’t let his death be in vain!” Luke paused, looking back at the battle just as more stormtroopers came flooding in. He turned towards Kim, nodding silently before they made their way into the ship.

Ciena ran towards the cockpit, urgently waving her arms. “Can we hurry up and go? Reinforcements will be here any minute!” Chewbacca groaned, taking the right chair, leaving Han to sit on the free one.

Kim had just managed to pull Luke into the Faulcon before the ship’s engines started. Luke immediately took a seat next to Zack around the game table.

When the ship finally took off from the Death Star, Kim scanned the ship for Trini, she eventually found the girl under one of the removed floorboards, readjusting a few of the loose wires.

“Uh, hey?” Trini jumped, looking up in surprise. “Don’t scare me like that…” She paused when she finally processed who exactly was before her, climbing out of the floorboards. Trini nervously held her hand out “Hey, Kim right?” Kim nodded, smiling. “Yeah, and you’re Trini, right? You look prettier than when I last saw you.”

Trini blushed, looking down. “I can say the same for you, Hart. Can I ask you something?” Kim shrugged. “You just did but go ahead.” Trini chuckled. “Why exactly did you help me? Back on Tatooine?”

Kim cleared her throat nervously. “You were wrongfully accused...And you seemed nice.” Trini blushed. “Oh, thank you for that.” Kim smiled. “Your welcome…”

An awkward silence set in as Trini and Kim looked at everything but each other. Kim nervously rubbed her hands together. “Um...Trini, I’m not imagining this attraction between us, right?” Trini paused for a few seconds, looking up at Kim. “No, you’re not.” Kim laughed, trying to contain her smile. “That’s...That’s amazing…” Trini mirrored Kim’s smile. “Yeah…”

“Are y’all going to do anything else or am I gonna have to sit through more awkward moments?”

Trini turned towards one of the openings in the ship, seeing Zack leaning against the frame of the opening. “Zack! What are you doing here?” Zack waved Trini off. “Chill out Tiny, I just wanted to say a few words to Hart over her.” Trini raised an eyebrow. “Why? What are you going to do?”

Zack grinned. “Well if she’s going to date you, I need to make sure that she’s good for you.” Trini scowled. “Leave her alone Taylor, this is not the time to go all big brother on her.”

Trini paused before realizing that she hadn’t said anything against the dating comment.

Zack’s grin widened and Kim blushed. “We’re dating?” Trini tried to respond but Zack cut in. “Of course Hart, just make sure you don’t hurt her, or I won’t even need to do anything cause she would have already killed you.” Kim nodded, smiling as she completely ignored the last part of Zack’s sentence.

Trini grumbled under her breath, turning away from the other two. “C’mon Trin, your girlfriend is waiting for you to shower her in affection before she runs off with Miss Ree.” Trini glared at him, about to shout at him but she froze when she felt a hand slip into hers.

Kim squeezed Trini’s hand. “I don’t think killing your friend is a good idea at the moment.” Trini sighed. “Fine, you’re lucky you're pretty.” Kim laughed. “Of course.”

“Sorry to interrupt your tea party but there are TIE fighters on our tail!” Han yelled from the cockpit.

“So what do we do about it, lurdo?” Trini yelled. “Two of you, go, man the blasters, and take them down.” Kim was already strapping herself into the seat behind the first blaster before Han was even done talking.

Luke pushed his way into the second seat, leaving Trini to pilot the ship as Han and Chewy went to check on the control panels that had somehow caught fire.

Kim placed the headset atop her head as she surveyed the area in front of her. “Where are they?” She heard Luke yell at Han as he swiveled around in his seat.

“They should be around, kid, just shoot anything that moves.” Trini scoffed at the advice. Putting a headset on her head as well as she stood near Han. “Guys, they’ll try to pop up from behind us okay, just turn the pod around and blast them.”

“Thanks, Trini!”

Trini chuckled at Kim’s enthusiastic response. “Blast them to bits, babe.” Kim laughed. “Babe? Is that my nickname now?” She joked.

Kim took a deep breath, closing her eyes and loosely placing her finger on top of the trigger. She felt a sudden pulse and squeezed the trigger, hearing cheers from her headset. “Nice going Hart! Blasted that sculag to bits!” Ciena hollered excitedly.

On his side, Luke was continuously blasting at the fighters but none of his blasts ever hit. “What’s your secret, Kim?” Kim chuckled. “Feel the force, it’ll tell you when to pull the trigger.” She shouted as she took down two other fighters.

Luke inhaled sharply, waiting for their attackers to circle into his line of fire. A few moments later a fighter flew right in front of his radar and he immediately pulled the trigger.

“Woohoo, get it Skywalker!” Kim exclaimed, taking down the last fighter. “Nice work guys, Chewy and I fixed the panels so we should be able to go to lightspeed.”

Trini stood up from her position in the pilot seat, letting Han take her place. Kim and Luke were high-fiving in the main hold. “See? When in doubt, always trust the Force!” Luke laughed. “I’ll remember that from now on.”

Kim grinned, turning to Leia who was sitting at one of the benches in the main hold. “So, where to now princess?” Leia cleared her throat. “We will be going to Yavin 4 to meet with the rest of the rebellion.”

“Wait, I never signed up for that,” Han called from the cockpit. Trini sighed, trying to reason with the pilot. “Han, come on buddy, they need our help.” Zack nodded his head. “Yeah, come on Solo.” Han shook his head. “I agreed to take the old man and the kid, I’m dropping you guys off at Yavin 4, getting my money and that’s it.” Leia rolled her eyes at him.

Ciena sighed deeply, leaning her head on Kim’s shoulder “Stoopa.” She muttered under her breath, Kim snorted. “That’s not a very nice thing to say Ciena.” Ciena shrugged. “It’s true though.”

Kim raised an eyebrow. “It’s his decision, we can’t do anything about it.” Trini nodded. “Yeah if Han doesn’t want to stay we can’t really force him to stay.”

Han scoffed. “Come on Chewy, let’s set a course for Yavin 4.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last pre-written chapter that I have for this fic so updates will be less frequent from now on.
> 
> Leave a comment if you have a suggestion!


	4. We bonded, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you're stuck on a ship with a bunch of strangers what else can you do but mingle?

During the flight towards Yavin 4, Kim entertained herself by exploring the ship she was on. Everyone else seemed focused on piloting or worrying so Kim had decided to simply do her own thing.

Kim was standing in the hall near the engine room when the little R2 droid rolled up to her.

“Hey, little guy.” The former Jedi cooed, kneeling down to pat the R2 unit’s head. “What are you doing all the way back here?”

R2 let out a high pitched beep which Kim knew roughly translated to. ‘Everyone is preoccupied.’

Kim chuckled. “Yeah everyone is pretty busy now huh? And they left you all alone?” R2 offered a low ‘Zwee’ as a response. “It’s okay little guy,” Kim assured, gesturing around to the rest of the ship. “We can entertain ourselves just fine without them. How about we play a game?”

R2 beeped happily and Kim grinned as she began explaining the games they could play.

Meanwhile, in the cockpit, Trini was blankly staring at the flashing lights of the controls as Han ranted off about the princess.

“-I’m telling you, she’s too entitled! I’m just a simple pilot who’s trying to make money, I never agreed in helping, much less joining, a rebellion against one of the most powerful forces this galaxy has ever seen!” Han yelled as Chewie groaned in acknowledgment.

Zack kicked his feet up on the back of Chewie’s seat. “Look, Han, no ones forcing you to help them. Trini is staying because of the Sith and I’m staying to make sure she doesn’t do anything stupid.”

“You’re one to talk Taylor,” Trini grumbled. “You were totally eyeing that clone back there.” Zack shrugged. “Hey, they might be clones but they each have something that makes them different.”

Trini smirked. “You heard it here folks, Zackary Taylor has a clone kink.” Han snorted as Zack gasped in outrage. “That’s funny coming from you Trini, don’t you clearly have a power kink?”

“Shut up Taylor.” Han sighed happily. “You two are hilarious.” Trini sent Zack a look and nodded.

“I don’t know Han, we all have our kinks and yours is definitely people with money,” Zack said, crossing his arms.

Han froze before muttering. “Chewie, hold the controls.” By the time he had stood from his seat, Trini and Zack were already out of the cockpit and running towards the communal quarters.

“Get back here you little sculag’s!” Han bellowed, chasing after the two scavengers.

Trini and Zack laughed as they hid near the engine room, panting heavily. “You think we lost him?” Zack whispered. Trini looked back towards the hallway they had just come from. “I don’t think so-”

“Hey, guys.”

The two scavengers jumped in surprise when they heard a voice speak from behind them. Trini nearly screamed when she saw Kim and R2 stuffed inside the engine room. Kim was smiling up at them while R2 seemed happy, well, as happy as a droid could be.

“What the kriff are you two doing in there?!” Trini hissed while Zack tried to contain his laughter.

Kim hummed. “Well, we were bored so I suggested we play hide and seek then R2 said we could hide in the ship and see which one of you would find us first.” Trini gestured vaguely with her arms as she spoke.

Zack was about to say something but was cut off by Han appearing behind them with his blaster drawn. “I’ve got you now you little kr-”

Han shouted in surprise and fear when he was thrown away from Trini and Zack and was somehow suspended against the wall.

Kim had stepped out of the engine room and now had her arm extended towards Han, keeping him away from Trini.

“Hey Kim, let him down it’s fine-” Trini tried to calm Kim down but the brunette kept her glare fixed on Han. “Then why was he running at you with a blaster? Those aren’t toys that you can wave around.”

Han choked out a few words. “It’s not serious Hart...I wasn’t going to shoot your girlfriend.” Kim looked back at Trini. “Are you sure?” Trini nodded. “Han is like an annoying older brother, he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

“And on accident?” Zack groaned. “Oh, for kriff’s sake Kim. He’s harmless, just let him go.” Kim reluctantly let Han down from the wall, though she did feel some satisfaction when he landed painfully on the ground.

Han rubbed her leg. “Well, now I know not to mess with the Jedi slash Sith on the ship.” Kim smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry, I thought you were going to hurt Trini.”

“Well, what am I? Chopped liver?” Zack exclaimed jokingly. Trini shoved him. “Leave her alone Taylor.”

Kim left the three alone as she went to help R2 out of the engine room. Han leaned towards Trini and whispered. “At least I know that she won’t let anyone hurt you,” Zack smirked. “Your older brothers approve of your evil girlfriend.”

Trini scowled. “She isn’t evil and you two aren’t really my brothers, I'd say you’re more like...Third cousins...twice removed.”

Zack collapsed onto his knees, grasping the material of his shirt. “You say such hurtful things to me sister.” Trini snorted. “Yeah sure, speaking of family, I should probably tell my parents where I am-”

“Are you gonna tell them about your little Sithscapade?” Han joked, raising an eyebrow. Trini chuckled. “My mom would have a heart attack if she knew I was not only interested in a woman but one of the leaders of the great Galactic Empire.”

Zack shrugged. “True, but your dad would say you scored big time.” Trini rolled her eyes. “Of course he would, he obviously likes women in power, why do you think he married my mom?”

“Well, now I know where you get it from,” Han muttered jokingly. Trini blushed and was about to retort when Kim stepped out of the engine room with R2 next to her.

“How far are we from Yavin 4?” Kim asked Han. The pilot swore under his breath before running back to the cockpit. Kim raised an eyebrow. “What does that mean?”

Zack shrugged. “Probably that he forgot to jump out of lightspeed which would mean that we are close.” Kim hummed. “Cool, come on R2.”

Trini watched with a raised eyebrow as Kim left the hallway followed by the little droid. Zack snickered. “I think you might have some competition Trini.” The scavenger scoffed. “Yeah, because Kim is really the type to leave me for a droid. Let’s go.”

Kim found Luke sitting in the main area of the ship, flicking his lightsaber around with a faraway look on his face.

When she entered Luke immediately turned towards her. He offered Kim a small smile. “Hey Kim, how are you?” Kim sat near him. “I think I should ask you that, how are you holding up?”

Luke sighed sadly. “I wish I had done something to save Obi-Wan, I could have saved him.” Kim patted his knee. “No, you couldn’t have. You aren’t an expert with the lightsaber and it would have been your downfall.”

“That’s what you think, we can’t all be big bad Siths” Luke grumbled.

Kim narrowed her eyes before pulling Luke to his feet roughly. “Hey!” The brunette ignited her lightsaber and pointed it at Luke. “Get up, fight me since you want to prove yourself so badly.”

Luke stumbled to his feet and ignited his lightsaber. He yelled as he charged at Kim. The former Jedi brought her lightsaber up to block Luke’s attack. The blue of his lightsaber contrasted with the dark color of Kim’s lightsaber as they clashed.

The boy grit his teeth as he tried to push back against Kim’s attack, hoping to destabilize her and gain the upper hand. Kim humored him for a few moments, not using any of her strength as Luke pushed back against her lightsaber.

She eventually kicked him back, swinging her lightsaber in an arc. If Luke hadn’t ducked down he was sure that her attack would have taken his head off. Luke groaned as he pushed himself up and charged at Kim again

The brunette lazily sidestepped his attack, bringing her lightsaber down towards his back. Luke had enough time to turn and counter Kim’s strike, both lightsabers making contact with a high-pitch buzz. Kim switched to a one-handed hold on her lightsaber so that she could push Luke back roughly with a carefully placed elbow to his side.

As Luke stumbled back, his balance lost, Kim took the opportunity to use the Force against him. Luke was suddenly pushed down to the ground by an unseen force as Kim pointed the tip of her lightsaber to his throat. “I win.”

Kim held her hand out towards Luke to help him stand. The boy reluctantly took it, pulling himself up.

“Do you understand now?” Luke nodded. “I’m not strong, but without Obi-Wan, I can’t lea-” Kim cut him off sharply. “I can train you, you will grow skilled as you learn okay? Don’t call yourself weak.”

Luke nodded. “Will you really train me?” Kim smiled down at Luke. “Of course, you might find this strange but the Sith have much more surprises up their sleeves than the Jedis. Someone who can harness both sides of the Force would definitely be a challenge to take down.”

“You mean like you?” Kim chuckled. “Well, I don’t mean to brag but yeah.”

“Kiiim, entertain me! The princess is no fun.” Ciena whined as she stepped into the main hold followed by Leia.

Kim smirked. “Oh, is big bad Ciena Ree not able to entertain herself without annoying others?” Ciena scowled, pointing an accusing finger at Kim. “You’re on thin kriffing ice Hart, now what do you people do for fun here?”

Luke shrugged. “Han said we’re close to Yavin 4 so I don’t think we can really start anything right now.” R2 beeped loudly and Kim laughed. “We can’t start a match of Dejarik now buddy.” The droid beeped in sadness. Kim patted the little R2 unit on the head. “Look at it this way, we’ll soon be out of this pile of junk and you’ll be able to talk to other droids.” She said, waving her arms to designate the ship.

“I know you did not just call my baby a pile of junk Hart!” Han yelled from the cockpit.

Kim yelled back. “I dunno, maybe I did!”

“Please, don’t patronize him,” Zack mumbled as he entered the main hold, pausing momentarily when he saw that nearly everyone was there. Ciena shrugged, laying down in two of the seats near the Dejarik table. “Yeah well, your pilot needs to stop taking everything personally and grow a backbone.”

Kim snorted. “And this is coming from you?” Ciena clutched the front of her jacket. “You wound me, Kim, I thought I was your main hoe?” The brunette blushed. “Well, not anymore. Either way, we probably shouldn’t patronize the pilot or he’ll make us crash.”

“Damn right I will,” Han yelled back.

Trini collapsed onto one of the seats in the main hold, rubbing her eyes. “You people are so loud it’s annoying.” Zack wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “But that’s how you like them right? Loud and annoying.”

Kim raised an eyebrow. “Really? Maybe I should annoy you more then.” Trini sputtered at that comment while Zack laughed. “I knew I liked something about you, Hart!” Leia cut in. “I will have to agree with Trini’s statement, you are all rather loud.”

Ciena smirked. “Nothin’ wrong with being loud, I’ve found that people enjoy when I’m lou-”

“All right, that’s enough,” Kim stated quickly, covering Ciena’s mouth. Zack awed. “Come on, let the woman speak.” Kim scowled. “I will take this moment to remind Ciena and everyone here that I am a trained Jedi and Sith who will not hesitate to maul you if you humiliate me.”

Everyone froze before nodding. Kim removed her hand from Ciena’s mouth but it seemed her threat hadn’t quite hit home.

“Kim likes roleplay, bye.”

Kim screamed as Ciena ran out of the main hold. Trini had to contain her laughter when Kim immediately ran after the fleeing TIE pilot. Zack grinned. “Well, that’s gonna be an interesting thing to do in the bedroom, right Trini?”

Trini smacked Zack’s shoulder. “You don’t need to know that Taylor, what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom.”

“If you lot are done being horny shabs I would suggest you all sit down and hold on tight ‘cause we’re gonna be landing on Yavin 4 soon.” Han’s voice rang out from around them. Zack cooed. “Aww, you learned how to use the microphone I installed.” Han scoffed. “Sit tight Taylor, you can hug me later.”

Trini stifled a snort when Kim returned into the main hold with Ciena slung over her shoulder. “She’s in time out,” Kim muttered as she sat down near Leia. Ciena whined. “Kim, let me down. I’m sorry for saying that you like roleplay-”

Kim slammed Ciena against the wall behind her roughly. “I will give you this last chance to shut up before I kriffing kill you.” Ciena held up her hands up in surrender. “Sorry my bad, but you heard our dear pilot so could you please set me down?”

The brunette narrowed her eyes at Ciena. “Pretty please?” Kim huffed before setting Ciena down on one of the seats and settling into her own seat, arms crossed in defiance.

“Alright, hold on to your hats ‘cause we’re entering into the planet's orbit,” Han stated. Trini wrapped her arms around herself, it seemed this adventure was definitely going to make her lose some of her very precious life force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to leave a comment! I appreciate them.


End file.
